Kimiko Yakamashi
Kimiko Yakamashi (きみこ やかまし,'' Yakamashi Kimiko)' ''is a Missing-Nin from Iwagakure. Kimiko Yakamashi belongs to BubblesDaFrog of DeviantART Background N/A Personality Calm, quiet, cautious, elusive, cowardly, introverted, slightly stubborn can all be used to describe Kimiko. She isn't one to be over-emotional or cry as she views it as a weakness. She hates being shown as weak(Such as being ill, others finding out she is weak in genjustu, etc.) and will do what she can to hide it. She has trouble trusting others and is very cautious of them. Taught by her clan that things must remain hidden; that people will try to use what they know against her. Because of this, she lets no information escape from her lips in fear of it being used against her or her clan. She only trusts a handful of people; with them she is more relaxed and willing to open up to an extent. Most of these people tend to be from her childhood or hail from Iwa; feeling a kinship between them. Especially since other countries she had travelled to have very different cultures and gives her a sense of unfamiliarity. Being an introvert who prefers to follow instead of lead and stay in the background, she makes a good subordinate, and quite loyal to her higher authorities and those she cares about. Mostly thanks to Iwa's teachings of how "a shinobi should have a rock-hard attitude; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin is to do so without hesitation". Although she tends to think mostly of her own safety first, much to her own shame. When battling, Kimiko prefers to work with wits and stealth instead of head-on. She can be considered somewhat cowardly, knowing when to give up in battles when her opponents are stronger than her and instead tries to run. If she doesn't have to fight, she won't. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Kimiko's body has a slight tan from being in the Sun on her long travels. Scars litter her body, her most notable scar a large burn mark on her right hip gained from a small accident during her time as a Jounin. The kunoichi's brown hair parts on the left, covering her partially-blinded right eye, allowing more visual for her one and only good eye. Her hair is long enough to touch the small of her back and is left untied. Her eyes are purple, a trait that all full-blooded Yakamashis share. Her eyes are heavily-lidded, giving her a slight bored expression(Such as Kakashi and Sasori's eyes), yet are narrow. Her right eye is quickly losing vision thanks to her clan's kinjutsu, destroying her body. Her outfit consists of a sturdy purple mid-drift inspired from a Jounin flak-jacket that opens at the front, a tube-top underneath that peeks out, She wears a large black belt with a second strap on the right side, a purple pouch hanging off of it. This belt is used to help carry extra items when needed. On the other side of her belt is a purple cloth that reaches down to her knees, inside of it a hidden pocket meant to smuggle items with, usually paper documents. Her black boots are open-toed and low-heeled. Kimiko also wears metal wristbands on both wrists, used to deflect weapons if needed. Gennin As a Gennin, Kimiko wore her hair up in a messy ponytail, hair still parted on the left, but did not cover her eyes. Her light-purple one-peice jumpsuit is short-sleeved and has a short-skirt, a hood attached to it that she always wore down. A zipper goes all the way down the front. Black trimming the edges and zipper, a strip going across her torso, looking roughly like the Earth[Donton 土'''] symbol. Her clan symbol is embroidered at the bottom right of her top. She wears her ninja headband around her waist like a belt, the fabric black and the plate engraved with the Iwagakure insignia. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I- Defection Kimiko was born and raised in Iwagakure as the second youngest daughter of Arashi and Tashika Yakamashi with much love and care. Her parent's had high expectations for her and she did what she could to meet them. Especially since her parent's were quite successful; her mother a teacher in the art of healing, her father being captain of the Yakamashi guards. She at first was a terribly shy girl when she entered the academy, but grew more cheerful and confident as she made a few friends like Kasumi Akiyama. She wasn't the best in the academy, but she was a determined girl. Later when she becomes a Gennin, Kimiko's friend Kasumi passed away due to a massacre which Kimiko knew nothing about. Kimiko became depressed at the loss of her best friend, feeling alone. Still, she continued on, wanting to make everyone proud and become a strong ninja, but secretly still battled with depression, some disturbing missions making things worse for her mentality. When she became a Chuunin, she opted to gain on of her clan's Kinjutsus, Doku Ketsueki. She did this because she still felt weak and that being able to use such a technique would prove how powerful she was. Part II- Joining the Akatsuki At age 16, soon after she became a Jounin, Kimiko grew more mentally unstable and became more withdrawn from socializing. Kimiko abandoned her village and became a missing-nin, traveling and hiding for three years up until she joined the Akatsuki as a subordinate of Sasori no Akasuna, thinking that if she joined she'd be much safer from bounty-hunters and the like as the Yakamashi's feared that with her knowledge of their secrets, she could give them away and lead to their downfall. It was there she was reunited with her supposedly dead friend, Kasumi Akiyama, a member of the Akatsuki. Although rejoiced by seeing her friend alive and well, she was still unable to see her often as her ranking and work kept them separated. She later moved onto being Deidara's subordinate when Sasori passed away, later becoming intimate with the blonde bomber for a small amount of time. But it did not last, ending when Kimiko dissipated. Going Home(After Shippuden) While on a mission, Kimiko was rejuvenating from a long travel in a village. It was just a glance, but when walking down the busy street, she saw what seemed to be her sister, Murasaki. Mura, who did not see her little sister, continued on searching for her, hoping to bring her back to Iwa. Scared and confused, Kimiko took off on her own, abandoning the Akatsuki. The missing-nin did not know or care for where she went, she just knew she had to run before she was caught. Several days after being blinded by haste, Kimiko found herself in the middle of a war zone, where she was attacked by many skilled ninja. With much damage done to her, Kimiko was barely able to escape, only to be left for dead. As luck would have it, the kunoichi was found by a lone medic, Daichi Diohara, as she lay beaten and unconscious. The older man, later to be her future husband, took her in and nursed her back to health while taking her back to Iwagakure for proper medical treatment as some of her injuries were beyond what Daichi could fix on his own. When Kimiko could walk on her own again, she began to make several escape attempts, only to be caught by Daichi and continually dragged to Iwa, Daichi keeping her because he was lonely and knew he would be safe in his care back at his home country. Along their adventures, Kimiko slowly falls in love with the older man as he proves that he does care for her and protects her as she was still left defenseless. Nearing Iwa, Kimiko-- taken by surprise-- finds out that she is with child, Daichi becoming happy at the news. Finally at Iwa and now 20 years of age, the two settle down before the arrival of their daughter, Hanakoハナコ. Who was born roughly a month prematurely, causing the new mother to become stressed and tired having to look after her child, making sure it was alive and well. After she was assured that Hanako would survive, Kimiko's health slowly regained. Not too long after, Kimiko's location was found and approached by a cloak figure. Daichi, thinking that the stranger was going to harm his wife, fought until Kimiko stopped it, claiming that it was her sister; Murasaki. After their bried reunion, Kimiko hesitantly returned to the Yakamashi clan with Mura, leaving her husband and daughter behind to face some harsh punishments and later, forgiveness from her clan, as she still was deemed loyal to it for keeping their secrets safe after much interrogation. She was finally able to live out the rest of her days happily by Daichi's side while raising their beautiful daughter together. Kimiko finally passed away the the ripe age of 32, the poisons in her body from her kinjutsu finally killing her. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Original Character